


Sanders Sides Oneshots/Drabbles

by constant_new_lows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Crying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows
Summary: Not entirely sure what I'm gonna do with this story, quite yet.Requests open: see first chapter for info
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Requests Info Page

Hey! I'm new to this kinda thing, so go easy on me lol

Leave your requests here! 

I'll mostly try to do oneshots, but they'll be drabbles if I can't make a full thing of your prompts or if i have issues with timing!

Now that that's outta the way, the "rules" i guess lol

**What I Won't Write:**

\- Alpha/beta/omega dynamics

\- m!preg (sorry im trans and it makes me hella dysphoric :/)

\- urination kinks

\- (probably) LAMP/CALM or anything with more than two in a relationship (its just kind of difficult for me to write)

**What I'm Chill with Writing:**

\- Smut

\- Fluff

\- Angst

\- Near-smut

\- Mostly anything else that isn't in the other list (which ill add to if other things come to mind or in a request im not comfortable filling)

**Pairings I'll Likely Be More Open To:**

\- Virgil/Logan

\- Virgil/Patton

\- Virgil/Roman

\- Logan/Patton

\- Most any other pairings you request lol

**Characters I Don't Wanna Write For:**

\- Remy

\- Any other sides not actually in the sanders sides videos (at least yet)

Sorry its just a personal preference

Also these will more than likely be Virgil-centric, especially for the ones that arent requests

If you don't want to be mentioned in the chapter for your request, state so in the request--also, you might just want to send it directly to me rather than a comment lol


	2. Let's Talk - Virgil/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Andrew_thetrans_boy  
> "I just wanna request Logan x Virgil  
> Angst that ends with fluff"
> 
> Basically this was gonna be a drabble but then became a short oneshot lol  
> I tried to refrain from projecting too much, so it isn't as angsty as I could've made it XP  
> When I'm in a better head space, I'll be able to make super angsty stuff--if you want something specific in the story, mention it so i can fulfill what you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I left it kinda open-ended!  
> Thought it felt better, that way lol

“Well you’re just the bad guy that isn’t good at anything but making Thomas’s life a living hell!” Roman yelled back, his voice much louder than either of theirs had been, beforehand. Virgil’s features turned to one of shock, his angry stature very quickly falling into that of pure hurt and anxiety as set his eyes downcast. They were all silent for a moment, Logan and Patton being caught in the room when the two had exploded at each other. The surprise was clear on their faces, as well, at Roman’s sheer meanness in his words. 

Every pair of eyes carefully watched Virgil, worried for the other side, when he finally looked up from the spot on the ground he'd fixed his eyes on. 

Looking around, seeing everyone's faces looking at him like _that_. 

His breathing quickened a bit, at it. 

He could feel his eyes burn from all the feelings that came with his current situation: the staring, the words, the thoughts that began reeling in his head as the words settled into his brain, the still-angry look on Roman's face when they locked eyes.

And then, the anger burning in Roman's eyes being replaced with that of remorse, guilt, concern.

He could see the tears welling up in Virgil's eyes, could see the hurt and embarrassment in them. 

Within the next moment, Virgil’s eyes falling back to the ground, the man in question cleared his throat with a flexing jaw. 

“U-um… Uh, I--I think--...” He couldn’t finish the sentence, simply turning away from the rest of the sides and beginning to leave the room. He roughly pulled his hood over his head, hair falling directly into his face as he slams the door open to leave. 

The moment the door banged closed behind him, Virgil could feel the tears fall and his breath thicken with anxiety and the fear that Roman was right--that he’d always been right. 

While Virgil quickly made his way to his room, in the other room, Logan turned to glare daggers at the creative side. “What the hell was _that_ , Roman?” Roman guiltily looked to the ground as he played with his hands, “I-I don’t know, Logan. I just got so _mad_ \--” Logan cut him off, a hand in the air as a gesture to stop talking, “You ‘ _just got so mad_ ’ that you’ve completely alienated him from the group with a single sentence; one that will now likely stick with him for long to come. You need to think before you speak, Roman, or you will ruin Thomas, one side at a time. If you don’t get your shit together soon, we may lose Virgil again, likely to leave us to our own devices because of your stupid incapability to empathize with _anyone_.” Roman’s eyes were wide, a light shine of tears gleaming in his eyes. Patton looked on with discomfort, not enjoying the scolding, but understanding that it was necessary if Roman was to learn not to treat Virgil so terribly.

“Now, if I can trust you to be left alone with Patton for more than a few minutes, I’m going to go check on Virgil to assess the damage you may have done during your altercation.” Waiting a second or so, Logan finally left to go after the anxious side, trying not to let his emotions cloud his judgement and turn him frantic in his search. He cared for the other, more than he’d like to admit. If he were being honest with himself, he’d fully realize the extent of his feelings for Virgil. However, sadly, Logan didn’t believe himself capable of having such feelings for someone else. 

Finally coming upon Virgil’s bedroom door, the logical side could hear faint sniffling and muffled hiccups and cries. Hearing the sound made a pang go through his chest, worrying him even further.

Logan finally knocked, bracing himself for whatever was to come. The crying immediately stopped.

It became deadly quiet within the room, and this only made Logan all the more nervous. 

Then, there were the barely-audible rustles of movement before Virgil gently cracked the door open. His makeup was streaking down his cheeks and the areas around his eyes were clearly irritated from crying. Voice a bit hoarse, Virgil bitterly asks, “What do you want?”

Sighing, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose before facing the other. “I came to check on you. Do you want to talk about it?” He kept his voice nice and even, trying not to give way to his true feelings. 

Visibly surprised by the request, Virgil stammered, “U-uh… I mean--are you sure?” 

When Logan nods, Virgil lets out a shaky breath before further opening the door and stepping out of the way, signalling for Logan to enter the room.

Logan sat on the edge of the purple and black-covered bed, glancing around the room he hadn’t really taken much note of, before now. It was quite fitting of Virgil’s style: every piece of cloth a dark shade of black, purple, or even the occasional blue, Halloween-themed movie posters, and musical and art paraphernalia.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Logan’s lips at familiarity it had.

Virgil quietly closed the door behind him, turning back to Logan and making his own way to the bed. Sitting down, he made sure there were a couple inches between them. 

The hurt man kept his eyes on his hands, the other looking at him with concern as he waited for the other to start. After gathering that that wasn’t going to happen, Logan cleared his throat. 

“Um, Virgil?” 

“Yeah?”   
“Are you okay?”

No response was given, Virgil’s eyes still having never looked up at Logan. 

Sighing, Logan wrapped a hesitant arm around Virgil’s shoulders, blushing a bit at the contact he wasn't used to giving.

“Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your requests on the first chapter of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request on the first chapter if you want lol


End file.
